The classic game of “checkers” has been varied in many ways over the years. It is usually a two-person game in which one-half of the classic checkerboard comprising 32 squares—16 of one color (usually black) and 16 of another color (usually red) —is the domain of one player and the other one-half is the domain of a second player.
There are variations of checkers for more than two players, but few are for three players.
There are variations of checkers and other board games that have been implemented on personal computers, on a host network or in an integral small device for a single player, typically, to play against the device. It is contemplated that the version of checkers disclosed herein may also be so implemented using appropriate software or a suitable microchip to allow the device to take the part of two of the three players.
The present variation of the classic checkers board game makes changes in the game and how it is played, but includes the possibility of using conventional checker pieces (albeit in three colors instead of two) or using other types of pieces as “checkers.”